The shining   Hellsing on Christmas style
by Mexicania i Katara INC
Summary: En un intento por mantener la paz entre Hellsing, Iscariot y Milennium; el dueño de un hotel decide emplear a un integrante de cada organización para cuidar del recinto durante la temporada de Navidad, pero nunca imaginó que el terror prevalecería.


_Se observa una toma aérea de las montañas, que se encuentran cubiertas completamente de nieve. En un primer plano observamos el Hotel Overlook en la distancia y poco a poco la toma se acerca al edificio y posteriormente a su interior. El recorrido se dirige hacia el Salón Dorando donde Cryptkeeper se encuentra adornando el árbol de navidad colocado al centro._

— ¡Hola niños! Bienvenidos a una edición especial de este programa. Se preguntarán en dónde me encuentro, pues bien, estoy en el Hotel Overlook festejando la víspera de Navidad. — dicho esto el personaje de aspecto cadavérico se dirige al bar donde toma asiento y un libro — La historia que hoy les voy a contar ocurrió en este mismo lugar en la misma época del año. En un intento por conciliar diferencias entre tres poderosas organizaciones, el dueño de este hotel pensó en contratar tres integrantes importantes de cada una de éstas para así que en medio de esta silenciosa soledad reconsideraran lo malo que podía ser el odio infundado por sus líderes, y así la magia de la Navidad haría el milagro de la reconciliación y la hermandad. Pero detrás de esta noble intención subyacía una intención de interés por dominar el oscuro secreto que el hotel guardaba dentro de sí, pero nunca el dueño imaginó que pese a los dones peculiares de su nuevo personal reclutado, el horror haría presencia una vez más.

Cuando acabó de decir esto, Cryptkeeper abre el libro que muestra en una de sus páginas una ilustración en la cual se observa a Alexander Anderson mirando a través de una abertura hecha rudamente en una puerta con una expresión maniática, y con el siguiente título:

_**The shining**_

_**16 de noviembre**_

— Los he reunido aquí por una razón importante: Se acerca la temporada de Navidad, y es necesario que dejen de pelearse entre ustedes, suficiente ya de tanta violencia.

— ¡Los padres de familia no soportan tanta partida de madre! — exclamó un hombre de mediana edad que usaba lentes de una tonalidad amarilla.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que usted pretende ofrecernos? — preguntó la mujer de rubio cabello.

— Es muy simple. — contestó el ejecutivo de edad madura — Pienso organizar una reunión de trabajo entre tres de sus miembros más distinguidos de sus organizaciones. Este hotel que es de propiedad mía desde hace 20 años; necesita mantenimiento en estas temporadas de frió donde la nieve bloquea los caminos, imposibilitando la llegada de posibles clientes.

Lo único que harían ellos como empleados es mantener en buena función las calderas que hacen posible la calefacción dentro del hotel. Entonces, al ser cada uno de diferente organización, les sentará bien la soledad y la Navidad se encargará de borrar las asperezas que los rodean a diario entre ellos.

— Olvida un detalle muy importante, Sr. Ozu. — agregó un hombre de larga cabellera plateada — El hotel Overlook tiene un oscuro secreto, el cual es precedido por los antecedentes más terribles que la cristiandad no tendría derecho a saber.

— El obispo tiene razón. — tomó la palabra el robusto alemán — ¿Recuerda lo sucedido con los últimos empleados a los que contrató?

— ¿Los vocaloid? — preguntó Ozu despreocupadamente — Eso fue porque no eran aptos para cuidar de un lugar en el cual el factor sobrenatural era dominante. Ustedes y sus subordinados lidian con eso todos los días.

— ¡Son casi como los cazafantasmas! — agregó el asistente de Ozu.

— No sabría que decirle acerca de su oferta, pero estaría muy abierta a la posibilidad de limar asperezas con Iscariot y Milennium. — declaró la rubia.

— Estoy de acuerdo con la Srita. Hellsing, estoy demasiado cansado de tantos altercados entre su organización y la mía. Además sería un buen favor que los nazis se tranquilizaran por un momento. — afirmó el hombre de cabellera plateada.

— ¿Qué opina usted sobre mi oferta, Sr. Montana? — preguntó Ozu al alemán.

Al escuchar esto, el nazi dejo de fumar su habano abruptamente y se puso a toser, después contestó:

— Si por mayoría se acepta la oferta, accederé. Tendré unos buenos días de descanso en Malibú.

— En este caso, queda cerrado el trato. Mi asistente le entregará unas formas que sus seleccionados tendrán que llenar para después entregar en mi oficina cuando lleguen al hotel. Y con esto terminamos nuestra reunión, les notificaré por teléfono cuándo sus voluntarios tienen que ir a trabajar.


End file.
